


Go Away

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discussion of Underage Sex, M/M, Omega Mickey, Sexual Content, alpha Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: “I would go away if you wanted me to go away.”“I want you to go away.”“No, you don’t. You want more.”“Go away.”





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Well... hello again. This post does not include any prompts, mostly because I've almost run out of prompts, it was inspired instead. I am hoping this slightly longer than usual fic makes up for my months of absence. Enjoy mis amigos.

Mickey Milkovich is seven years old when he first runs away from home. Joey, in a drunken stupor, catches whiff of the first semblance of his omega pheromones and backs him into the corner. He towers over Mickey’s small body and buries his nose in the crevice of Mickey’s neck. As Mickey feels his brother’s teeth graze over his sensitive skin, he brings his leg up right between his thighs and manages to hurt him enough to get him off. Joey stumbles back holding his groin and Mickey takes that as an invitation to run. He bolts from the house and down the street, hiding out in the park where he knows no one would think to look for him.

Mickey, crouching in the protection of one of the connections in the playground, puffs out a warm breath that leaves the air in front of him a little smoky. He didn’t grab a jacket before he darted and he was only in a tank top and jeans. As he is silently watching for Joey run by, a boy, looking to climb through the yellow plastic connector, sits down next to him, looking through the cracks.

“What are we looking for?” He asks. Mickey steals a glance at the young boy. He looks like he might be around his age. His red hair matches his flushed face and he is bundled up like a marshmallow with a dark winter coat, thick sweater, and gloves. If Mickey were looking he would have noticed that the boy’s nose and cheeks were covered with light freckles.

“My brother.” He answers plainly. The boy looks over at him and smiles, showing his uneven teeth and missing front tooth.

“Are you playing hide and seek?” He asks another question that further irritates Mickey.

“No, we aren’t playing hide and seek. I kicked him and now he’s mad at me so I’m hiding from him.” Mickey huffs in anger and crosses his arms, “Can you leave? Joey will find me if he hears me talking and you’re distracting.” He grumbles.

The boy looks over at him, surprised, “Yeah…” He crawls out of the hiding spot.

\--

Mickey is ten when he starts taking his suppressants. Mandy brings them home for him. She stole them from the CVS close to their house and a couple bags of candy. “So Dad doesn’t try anything like Joey and Tony have been.” Is the only explanation she gives him. He takes one daily, like it says on the little sticker next to someone’s name. He notices the effects almost immediately. His teachers and classmates stop looking at him and when he is asked by the young girl who sits next to him “Why don’t you smell anymore?” he realizes that he smells like nothing. He will take the suppressants for the next fifteen years.

\--

Mickey is thirteen when he first has sex with a girl. She is a beta and he is trying his hardest to be an alpha at the time. Her name is Madison and she tells him she just wants to fuck, she makes sure he knows that she doesn’t love him and she doesn’t want him to love her either. This is when he realizes that sex is just sex and it doesn’t mean anything. Mickey fucks Madison the way he’s seen the alphas in porn fuck omegas. He pretends like her tits bouncing with every thrust doesn’t disgust him and the smell coming from _down there_ doesn’t make him want to vomit. He and Madison fuck for the next month before Mickey can’t take it anymore.

\--

Mickey is fifteen when he first sees Ian Gallagher. Ian is in his first period study hall and Mickey only notices him because his pheromones are so… subtly strong. Mickey sits behind Ian taking deep, purposeful breaths hoping to inhale Ian as he does so. Ian Gallagher is too busy talking with his friends and laughing and enjoying his life as an alpha to notice the pathetic nothingness deeply inhaling his scent behind him. Ian Gallagher does not speak to him once.

\--

Mickey is sixteen when he is arrested and thrown in juvie for drug dealing. He is there for a year before he is let go with parole. When he gets out, the first thing he does is go to the Kash and Grab, looking for some _real_ food. He walks in, a “welcome!” being called from the back room, and looks for something he can steal while no one is looking. Grabbing Pringles and dip from the fridge he is about to walk out when Ian Gallagher exits the back. Ian Gallagher smiles politely and asks, “Do you need any help?”

The smell of Ian Gallagher fills his nostrils and it’s been almost two years since he’s experienced this. He clears his throat, hoping to get a few words out and hoping he doesn’t look as peeved as he is. “No.” He turns back to the doors and leaves without paying for the food. Ian Gallagher is hollering after him, screaming profanities at him as he crosses the street.

\--

Mickey is eighteen when Ian Gallagher barges into his room with a tire iron pushing down on his spine demanding a gun he vaguely remembers steeling. “The gun, Mickey.” He hears Gallagher demand and Mickey turns around mumbling an “okay, okay,”.

The scent of Ian Gallagher has already filled room but it suddenly fills his nostrils and he’s leaning down to the side table to grab the gun when he immediately chubs up. He looks, panicked, over to his dresser where his suppressants are standing proudly. He looks up at Ian Gallagher and can see in his eyes that he’s already smelled the faint _omega_ drifting off of him. He realizes that he forgot to take his suppressants last night but it’s too late now. Quickly, trying to keep the alpha hovering over him from realizing it too, he knees Ian Gallagher in the nuts and tries to quickly escape his grasp. Ian Gallagher doesn’t let him get very far and they fight for what feels like forever before Mickey snatches the tire iron from his grasp and straddles him.

Panting and heaving, Mickey stares down at Ian Gallagher, eyes wide with panic when he sees recognition flicker across his face. Mickey doesn’t let Ian Gallagher think on that for too long, ripping his own tank top off his head and grappling with Ian Gallagher’s shirt.

Ian Gallagher sinks his alpha cock, the first one Mickey has ever experienced, into his soaking hole. Ian Gallagher does not try to kiss him but he does suck marks down his chest. Ian Gallagher covers him with his alpha spunk and Mickey shoves him out quickly before they can have any kind of conversation about what exactly is going on.

\--

Mickey Milkovich is still eighteen. And Mickey Milkovich is making a grave mistake. Mickey Milkovich is fucking Ian Gallagher. He is fucking him almost every damn day. Or, really, he’s being fucked by Ian Gallagher. Mickey sees him at the Kash and Grab and he evens get a fuckin job there so they have more time to fuck. Mickey can’t get enough. He can’t get enough of Ian Gallagher’s thick, throbbing alpha dick and Ian Gallagher’s alluring pheromones and Ian Gallagher. Mickey is addicted. He’s in way too deep.

“Fuck yeah,” Ian grunts behind him, pinning him against the metal racks Kash keeps the new truckload of stock. “Fuck, Mick, so tight. _God._ ” Mickey groans deep in his chest and bends his head down, letting Ian shove his face into his neck and suck a dark hickey into his skin. Mickey is rammed left and right and deep by Ian’s fat cock and he starts to drool a little. He loses all sense of self as Ian’s hand sneaks from his waist to his dick. Ian’s grip is loose and teasing and Mickey hates him.

“Get on with it, Firecrotch.” At first, Mickey called him that without any knowledge of what was going on down there. But the first time Mickey got Ian Gallagher’s pants off and he saw the patch of curly red hair framing his cock Mickey’s mouth watered. He was fascinated by his bright red crotch.

Mickey groans when Ian’s grip tightens with purpose. He drags his hand up and down and twisting and collecting the precum dripping from the head to lubricate his palm. Mickey huffs and pants and lets his eyes close. “God, you’re beautiful like this.” Ian Gallagher is calling him beautiful and Mickey is too far gone to scold him, drowning in Ian Gallagher.

\--

Mickey Milkovich is still eighteen. He’s still getting fucked, daily now, by Ian Gallagher. Mickey is being risky. He is taking risks he wouldn’t take all for the sake of some dick. Great, great, _great_ dick, but still just dick.

Ian Gallagher is sitting on his couch, a beer in one hand and Mickey’s dick in the other, leisurely watching some show on Mickey’s shitty TV. Mickey bucks up into the slow, purposeless hand wrapped around him loosely. “What?” Ian Gallagher looks over at him, innocently, as if he doesn’t know what Mickey could possibly want.

“I didn’t invite you over here to tease me.” Terry and his brothers were out on some drug run for the weekend. It was Saturday. Mickey knew that they would be back the next day so he had no problem sitting pantless on his dirty couch with Ian Gallagher, the alpha he was in a sexual relationship with.

Ian Gallagher’s eyes leave his writhing, pathetic, drained form in exchange for the cowboy show. Mickey groans and tries to shift away from Ian’s hand at least. Ian makes a disapproving sound in his throat and tightens his grip just slightly. It had been like this for the last hour. Ian aimlessly touching him, refusing to let him free or finish him off. Mickey’s dick _hurt_. It was aching and his balls were so tight he was afraid they might explode. “Mm, what _did_ you invite me over for?” Ian asks and slowly trails his teasing fingers over his balls.

“To _fuck_ me, you useless alpha.” He complains and shifts again, unsure if he was trying to get closer or further from Ian’s grasp.

“Useless?” Ian asks, eyebrows raised. Ian sets the beer down on the table in front of them and towers over Mickey’s naked body. “I could leave, if you want? Is that what you want, Mickey? To finish yourself off here on this couch, alone? Do you want to spend the next fifteen minutes furiously jacking yourself off, picturing all the naughty things you wish I would do to you? Or do you want my hand? My mouth? My cock? I would be happy to leave you to take care of your problem by yourself, if you asked, but I don’t think you want that. I think you want my fingers in your ass, opening you up for my big alpha dick. I think you want my mouth on your pretty, leaking cock as I brush my fingers against your prostate. I think you want to stretch wide open, afraid you might split in two, on my dick as I fuck you in every which way, whichever way I want. I think that’s what you want. But if you’d like something else then please, go ahead and enlighten me.”

Mickey’s throat is coated with desire and he can’t answer Ian because he is too busy moaning like a little bitch. Ian’s words paint pictures in his head, bringing back memories of what it felt like to be fucked by Ian’s masterful cock. “God Gallagher, come on and do it already.” And Ian must have known that was the closest he would get to a please because a moment later Mickey was on his stomach with three fingers stuffed in his used asshole.

\--

Mickey Milkovich is still eighteen and Ian Gallagher is still sixteen and Ian Gallagher is still at his house and Ian Gallagher has just finished fucking the daylights out of him and Ian Gallagher is _cuddling_ him. Mickey is too drained to care. Mickey and Ian are like that—Ian curled around Mickey—when his father barges into the house with his brothers following close behind. Screaming and yelling that Mickey can’t remember ensue and Ian is being chased out of the house. The next thing Mickey knows his father is beating him, beating the _gay_ out of him.

The next thing Mickey remembers is waking up on the floor of the living room, everything aching, and a bloodstain beneath him. He stands and checks for any sign of anyone. He doesn’t see his father or brothers so he sneaks off to his room where he collapses on the bed.

The next time Mickey wakes up it is three days later and he is covered in bruises. He is a walking bruise. He leaves the house and sleeps on the street for the next couple days, stealing from the Kash and Grab for food and avoiding Ian Gallagher at all costs. He knows that if he sees Gallagher he won’t survive.

\--

Mickey Milkovich is nineteen when he sees Gallagher for the first time after the fight with Terry. Ian has his arm wrapped around another man, a beta from what Mickey can tell, and they are laughing. They seem happy. Mickey is not happy but he keeps walking. He can’t resist hollering at them from across the street, “Hey faggots, keep it off the streets.” He glares across at Ian specifically who looks up at him with semi-shock on his face as if he never expected to see him again.

\--

Mickey Milkovich is twenty when he sees Ian again. He is sitting at the Alibi, drinking alone, when someone sits down next to him. “Mickey,” Ian Gallagher has found the nerve to talk to him. After two years Ian Gallagher has decided to talk to him. “Mickey.” He repeats, this time with a little more force. He does not respond because he knows Terry has eyes everywhere and the second his father sees or hears him with Gallagher his life is over.

“Go away.” He replies softly, hoping no one will overhear him speaking to the enemy.

“I would go away if you wanted me to go away.” Ian says.

“I want you to go away.”

“No, you don’t. You want more.”

“Go away.”      

\--

Mickey Milkovich is twenty when Ian Gallagher disappears from the Southside. He had been keeping tabs on him and he suddenly stopped showing up on his radar. He thinks it was maybe a fluke so he goes to check it out personally. No one had heard from him for weeks. No one knew where he is.

Mickey did not want this. He searched every club he could think of and eventually ends up at the Fairytale face to face with Grandpa Creepers hungrily eying _his_ alpha.

Ian is dancing up on stage and Mickey watches as he descends the stairs and heads straight for Creepy Granpa™. Mickey grinds his teeth together as the man takes handfuls of an ass that should only be Mickey’s to grab and yanks down a fit body into his lap. Ian is obviously high. And not just because he is grinding up on someone’s great grandfather. Ian’s eyes are bloodshot and he is shaky as he takes a pill from the man as obvious payment. “Alright,” He grumbles and stalks over there. Grabbing Ian’s arm and yanking him off the man he says “Time’s up, lovebirds.”

He chases the man off and turns back to Ian, “What the fuck are you doing? Seriously, what the ever living fuck do you think you’re doing?” He demands. Ian shoves him off and wobbly begins to walk away before he collapses onto the ground. Mickey snorts and heaves him up over his shoulder. “You’re fucking crazy.” He grumbles to himself.

\--

“Bond with me.” Are the first words out of Ian’s hungover mouth. Mickey doesn’t even consider it for a second. Ian was high less than twelve hours ago at a gay bar where he was working as a stripper for party favors.

“No.” He says.

“Why not?” Ian asks.

“Because you’re still high and I just found you working as a god damn stripper so no, I will not bond with you. I’m not a fag anyway.” He says and that’s it for him.

\--

Mickey stays with Ian at the Gallaghers’ place. He keeps his eye on him, watching to make sure he will recover and watching to make sure he won’t disappear again. Mickey is downstairs with Fiona and Debbie, observing them make breakfast from his perch at the kitchen table. He hears the descending footsteps from the stairs behind him and he does not need to turn around to know it is Ian Gallagher finally rolling out of bed. He has been sleeping a lot more recently. Which, he supposes, is good. “Good morning Ian.” Debbie says as she places plates down in front of the two of them.

Mickey can feel Ian’s eyes trained on him as he stands and gets them both mugs of coffee. “Good morning.” He hears him mumble. Mickey comes back to the table with the mugs and pushes one silently toward Ian. He knows what this is and he’s sure Ian knows what it is as well but he can’t imagine his life without Ian Gallagher, as faggy as that sounds, so he knows what he is doing, what he has to do.

Ian drinks the coffee, silently, until his mug is empty and Debbie is crying a goodbye from the door as she leaves. He stands once again and grabs the coffee pot from the counter. His head is lowered as he presents the coffee pot to Ian asking, “Do you want more?” He feels Ian’s pheromones fill up the room, trying to suffocate him.

Ian pushes his coffee mug, the one Mickey got for him in the first place, toward him in a silent answer. “You’re mine.” Ian says and Mickey knows. “You’ve been mine and even if you won’t let me bite you, I’m telling you right now that you are mine. So don’t think about anyone else.” What a crazy idea, Mickey thinks, because he has never thought about anyone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me please so i can have more than just my own brain creating ideas. Also follow me on [tumblr.](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//)


End file.
